


Life As A Fox

by icefireSpirit_Wolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Injury, Death happens, Fighting, Hiashi Hyuuga is an asshole, Like this is AU almost, MY ORIGINAL FIC from FANFICTION, Multi, No Beta, Re-upload of an old fic from a different site., Stabbing, Swearing, Theres alot just read, Violence, WHY am I Re posting it, does not follow main storyline, this fic is so old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icefireSpirit_Wolf/pseuds/icefireSpirit_Wolf
Summary: Destiny: sometimes you think you have it figured out, and other times you've got it completely wrong, and other times, it turns out right…but not quite in the way you expected, that evidently, was how my destiny ended up being.
Relationships: Naruto/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this fic is my own that I created originally at Fanfiction.net  
> I decided I wanted to try and breathe some life into it and update it and post it here. 
> 
> I hope this works out, it's an oldie but a goodie?  
> This was written at a weird place in the timeline, goes way off cannon FAST.
> 
> Also, this was written way back in like early high school days so my writing wasn't the best, I updated what I could but I'm not going to completely re do it.

_Naruto_

He ran as fast as his feet would take him. Towards the sounds of bombs exploding, the cries of pain and death echoing in his ears. _'All for the sake of me, they are dying and getting hurt because of me'_ He thought bitterly to himself. He landed stiffly on the ground, pausing for a second to catch his breath. He wasn't tired, his stamina assured that. But he needed a moment to scan all that lay before him.

Madara had finally started the long-awaited battle, the ancient Uchiha and the Akatsuki, both the ones living and newly resurrected stood all-encompassing on one end of the ravaged land versus what arms they could muster between the five ninja nations. The battlefield was a mess, barely coherent order stretched thin between mile-wide craters and newly created mountains. 

Naruto shook his head. He was supposed to have stayed on the secluded island with Killer-bee and Yamato, but he, being the Uzumaki he was, was stubborn. If it was _his_ freedom ninja where fighting and dying for, shouldn't he at least be there to fight with them? Instead of sitting and hiding on the sidelines?

Sure, he had gotten the Nine-tails under control, but what good would that do if it meant others died while he simply sat and meditated? He shoved off with a push of chakra. Anger spiking in his mind, He had some unfinished business to take care of. Business, that went by the name of Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto lept onto a branch of one of the few remaining trees that somehow managed to survive this war. Scanning the scene before him once more he assessed the situation. Over a third of the army was being held under a strong genjutsu created by the resurrected Uchiha Itachi. Next was a team-up of power between Daidara throwing his bombs endlessly, and Sasori with his hundreds of Puppets, already he could tell that several squads were down due to the puppeteer's poison.

He gritted his teeth. A part of him wanted to run down to the front lines and fight back, but he was resolute in his decision. He hardened his heart to those suffering. War was terrible, and he hated it with every last fiber of his being, but he had to press on. Ignoring the battle and slipping behind the enemy lines, he traveled some ways until he finally found the one he was looking for, the ebony-haired teenager stood overlooking the battle from an outcrop of rocks.

He paused, his heart catching in his throat as he studied his best friend and enemy. He took a few steps forward, he knew Sasuke had sensed him a long way off and yet the Uchiha had done nothing. Sasuke turned his head only the slightest his black eyes piercing into his. He stopped and matched those dark eyes. Sasuke smirked the dark-haired teen looking proud as he stood upon his mock throne of rubble. He spoke casually, his eyes rolling across him as his hand rested on the hilt of his sword.

"So ready to die hn, Naruto?" Sasuke said, with a sneer.

He shook his head it was unreal, what Sasuke had become, how...far he was lost. But he smiled back at the teen.

"I have learned a lot more since the last time we met Sasuke," he said calmly. Sasuke stood complacent, somehow even the man's blinks were pompous. Naruto shook his head, he was so arrogant and so self-assured it was unnerving. But he did not lose faith, somewhere inside that corrupted young man, was the Sasuke he knew.

"I know what it's like for you, I really do, but that doesn't mean you have to be this way," He said hoping his words appealed to something inside Sasuke. Naruto continued, his three years of longing stretched into his next words. "Come back to Konoha, please...just come back." Sasuke waited silently, Naruto studied the man's eyes for a few seconds, hoping, wishing, praying that for once Sasuke would listen.

Instead, the Uchiha jumped down from his pile of rubble with a grunt, landing in front of him causing Naruto to take a step back. Sasuke studied him with a steely glance.

"What does that have to do with anything?" the Uchiha sneered once more, a humorous grin on his face. 

Naruto leveled him with his own glance as well, frustrated.

"It means that neither of us have to kill the other! Because you don't _have_ to be like this" He stated firmly gritting his teeth. Wishing Sasuke would just drop this all, why couldn't they return to the way things had been? Why couldn't Sasuke see how hopeless this all was? Anger flashed in Sasuke's eyes as his lips curled over his teeth.

"Be like what?" the Uchiha spat back.

"Guilty" Naruto simply stated, taking Sasuke by surprise as the Uchiha raised his brows in confusion.

"What?" he asked, Naruto shifted his foot in the dirt.

"You know what I said...guilty…you feel guilty." Sasuke studied him with a slight crease to his forehead, as if not understanding ' _well finally he is stooped by something'_ Naruto thought dryly to himself.

"After you heard the truth, you wished you could take it all back, Didn't you?" He began, keeping his eyes pin-pointed at Sasuke's. "You never wanted to kill Itachi, you only did it because...well...that's what he wanted from you." He said expanding on his former statement. Sasuke stared at Naruto, he finally spoke up his voice edged.

"How could you possibly-" Naruto put up a hand silencing him.

"I learned it recently, but...it's okay" He expressed taking a small step forward. "I don't judge you for that...I want to help you, we can figure it all out... _back home_ , turn away from the Akatsuki, turn away from all of _this_." He said motioning out to the battle that still raged on.

Sasuke turned away silently, contemplative the Uchiha stood still for a few seconds before he turned back to him. Emotions glinting in the man's eyes.

"It's not that _simple_ Naruto...I'm an _enemy_ of Konoha, I've been branded a traitor...there's no hope, there never was for me." Sasuke's voice sounded so defeated, so flat and empty. He felt his heart squirm in his chest, the pain of seeing your best friend-no your brother, giving into that darkness when he KNEW there was a way out.

"Don't even start Sasuke, there are other people on this earth who have suffered far worse than you, and they still have hope," he stated softly, no doubt Sasuke would have to strain to hear him. Sasuke didn't answer him, he only pursed his lips and frowned.

_Sasuke_

He said nothing, as he thought to himself, ' _Naruto is right in his random way, life as a Jinchuriki had to have been hard, to be considered a demon all your life...and yet he still hopes'_ he had to admit, it would take a strong man and a strong will to face up to that kind of pressure day in and day out. ' _Which is also probably why he so stubborn and annoying.'_ He added dryly to himself.

There was a silence for a moment as each stared at the other, the sounds of the distant battle still rang on but neither seemed to notice. He sighed.

"Why are you doing this Naruto?" he asked the blonde. Naruto shook his head slowly.

"You still don't get it?, because for the thousandth time, Sasuke, you're my friend" The young nin replied, all to easy with a far to sweet smile on his face. Sasuke found himself near panicking, a constant stream of flickering emotions whirled inside of him, somewhere in a deep crevice of his soul, a younger version of him crawled out and attempted to reach towards that light, to that small sliver of hope.

"I made a promise to Sakura, You know me - I never go back on my word." Naruto murmured carefully, still the same soft smile, and those cerulean eyes of his shining so bright.

Stiffening, the insides of Sasuke's mind raged, that dark anger and hatred he had harbored wrestled with that tiny stubborn shred of humanity that he still possessed. With a near audible snap, his demon finally won, and the humanity faded away.

He chuckled, his revenge on his brother was over and done, now was time to enact the vendetta on Konoha, the place he once called home. The entity that had all but destroyed the Uchiha clan. That accursed village _forced_ his brother to carry the burden of _killing_ his CLAN, his FAMILY. Then to turn, and look down at your younger brother, and his last relation, and transfer that curse, that hatred to him.

Did no one understand that? Did no one see the wrongness in that? If Naruto was truly trying to help, truly trying to be his friend, why would he ask him to return to that Kami-forsaken village in the name of _friendship_?

There was no way, Naruto was too pure, too innocent, something Sasuke envied, but right now it was the man's weakness. Naruto was incapable of comprehending how deceitful the village he was blindly loyal to was. He would never see reason, this was the line that divided them. Naruto was his enemy, he _needed_ to remember this. Yet, under all this, Sasuke still felt some link to Naruto, they were rivals and friends, there was something about their destinies that were bound to each other, he held that respect to Naruto even to this moment but like all bonds before, he would sever them.

He had many people to kill yet, many more people who needed to suffer for the pain that was wrought to the Uchiha clan, and as the sole survivor, he had to dole it out. It was all on him, all on _his_ shoulders. He had to be strong, he couldn't give in, not now. He could go back now, play pretend to get back into people good graces, wait until the dust settles then he could enact his plan...except there was one problem. _Naruto_ was the one hitch in his plan. The blonde Nin was his last true bond, his final test, it was time to face it, after that...he could be free.

He finally came to the conclusion that Naruto needed to die, surprisingly he felt slightly uncomfortable with the idea. He closed his eyes and pictured the fallen corpses of his family, forever frozen in fear and terror of that night. He had come this far already, now it was time. But what about after? How would he get into Konoha? It would be much easier to destroy it from the inside. 

' _if I did kill Naruto and blamed it on Madara,… It COULD work...there would be doubts, but it is clear Madara has it out for Naruto, I could tell them I tried to stop my ancestor...but was too late, the Nine-tails was extracted and I couldn't stop it.'_ He thought to himself, his mind working fervently to come up with a plan. _'They would have to believe me! No one else is here, no one would know the truth.'_ He thought to himself. Already he was planning on what exactly to say to make his old comrades of Konoha believe he had turned back to the good side again.

"So you're saying...all I have to do is say, 'I'll return' then - that's it, everything is forgiven?" He asked holding back a grin. He almost laughed at the thought of how simple everything was falling together, he was like a wolf standing before a young gullible lamb.

The innocent lamb stepped forward, walking even closer to his hungry jaws. "Yes, all you have to do is take my hand," Naruto replied, the boys blue eyes filling with so much hope, it would be so interesting to watch as they faded in death. Sasuke snorted inwardly. ' _Naruto you are so naïve, why on earth would you invite your enemy to step in close?'_ He thought to himself as he stepped forward giving a sincere smirk, nothing too obvious to give away his true intentions. Once more he felt a shift within him, a flicker of doubt, he hardened his heart, reaffirming the pain and suffering of his clan.

_It has to be done, I'm sorry. But it HAS to be done!_

"I'm sorry" he mumbled silently with his lips, "huh?" Naruto grunted. "Nothing" he answered then clasped Naruto's hand and quickly drew his blade.

* * *

_Naruto_

It was almost a dream come true. Sasuke was stepping forward to take his hand in peace. It seemed so easy he couldn't believe it! Excitement filled him, as well as happiness, the hope that he had finally been able to pull Sasuke from his darkness. But randomly before they shook, Sasuke said something strange that put him off guard.

"I'm sorry." It was so random, such a quiet whisper. He was taken aback, he felt a tensing of Sasuke's body. Before he could register what was going on he saw a flash of silver, then a pain in the middle of his chest. He stared, still not comprehending what had happened. Not until he looked down to see the hilt of Sasuke's katana sticking out of his chest.

Naruto looked back up, he couldn't believe it, how could he have been so _stupid_? Did he really think Sasuke would see the error of his ways that quickly? Of _course,_ it was all just a ploy to kill him! All of it was from the very beginning. Shame welled through Naruto, how did he let Sasuke win so easily? How come his guard would fall so low when he was around the Nin?

But Naruto couldn't finish that particular thought, as he felt his knees give out. _'Wait a second, what the hell is going on? Oi! Fox, what the hell is wrong with you? Do your job!_ ' 

**"What? Do you think I can heal this kind of damage?"** A dark and grating voice barked back.

Naruto felt a chill go down his spine ' _wait…can't you?_ ' he asked the fox, suddenly afraid. 

**"Sorry kit, even I have my limits"** The great fox uttered, voice monotone and emotionless. Before the fox added, **"at least you will be able to see your dear mom and dad soon."** Chills went down his spine, and he didn't know if it was because of the fox's voice, or if it was because of his wound.

Naruto snapped his eyes open, tears of frustration and pain blurring his vision. Sasuke stood in front of him, smirking in cold amusement. Anger cold and dark welled up within him, but nothing could be done. Already he felt a cold seeping through him. Numbing his body and making him feel sluggish. His vision started to go foggy, he blinked his eyes trying to clear them, a calm panic beginning to flutter through his veins.

"I know you wouldn't understand...you tried, I'll give you that, tried more than all the others...but at the end of the day, _no one_ can know." He said languidly stepping down next to him.

"I made a vow," The Uchiha said darkly, eyes lost in shadows. Through gritted teeth and voice sharp and bitter the man snarled "I can't allow those who destroyed us get away Naruto! You would have only been in the way! I _HAD_ to! I _must_ bring justice to my Clan..." Sasuke trained off with a sigh his lower jaw trembling. Naruto blinked, mind foggy and far away, thoughts distant and hard to comprehend. But somehow Sasuke's confession made some sense. In a cruel and twisted way, only a madman and a dying man could understand, but it made sense.

"I'm going to destroy it...our home...wipe it from existence...we Uchiha helped build it...it's my blood right to be able to destroy it."

Naruto felt a cold hatred run through him, even as he felt his life energy drain from him. He finally realized that he could not let this happen, he had to somehow stop _this_. But… he was dying he knew that. It felt strange, to accept one's death, but he knew it was coming, he could feel it. Yet he had to stop Sasuke somehow, he needed to prove Sasuke wrong, that he was false, a betrayer.

Maybe he could summon a toad and relay the message? No, it wouldn't work - the bastard was going to stand there and watch him die. He was enjoying this too much. He had to do something soon though; he could feel already the unnatural pull of death near him. Naruto had no option he had to do something, anything, perhaps with the Kyuubi? At this point, he would take anything!

* * *

He closed his eyes and fell back on the earth, surrendering himself one last time to the blackness of his inner self, he felt the real world fall away as he slipped into his inner realm where the Kyuubi was housed. He opened up the orb in which the Kyuubi was contained, the fox appeared. It growled and snapped at him, it's fangs bared and its tails lashing. Naruto was not affected, he spoke, his voice commanding attention.

"Listen up you old Fox!" The fox paused, stunned for having a mortal speak such a way at him.

"I am dying right now-" **"No really?"** the Kyuubi interjected always needing to have the last laugh, as always.

Naruto growled at him. He a tiny human, _growled_ at the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune. That got the beast's attention.

"So I want to make this quick, if you wish not to die with me I would listen up." The fox perked his ears up but remained silent.

He continued, "when I die…" he started to say, for a second the absolute fear of it all getting to him. He paused but shook his head then gave a heavy sigh, gathering courage.

"When I die," he expressed out louder. "I want you to kill the Akatsuki, they have been trying to get you for the longest time and they have your brethren sealed away as well, just...get rid of the Akatsuki. Do you think you can handle that?" he said challenging the Kyuubi.

_Karuma_

Karuma stared down at the child **_"no, not child, he has grown, he…even when facing death, he still thinks about others…about me, he cares about me…why? What did I ever do him? I caused him harm, and made a burden on him, and yet, he wishes to free me…and my siblings….this mortal…has more guts, then I"_** The fox thought of this sadly, a new feeling blossomed in the fox, he had a revelation.

He lifted his head then looked at the boy, he smiled he would accomplish this task. He would not let this human…who had changed him, who had cared for him like _that_ man of long ago, Karuma could see the shadow of that man, somewhere within the boy...no, not boy, man.

Karuma nodded, he had long awaited the day where he could run free and escape the human hell hole. He was itching to get out he wanted to get back at the Uchiha Madara, the man who had used him as an average weak summoning. A demon only has to fall for a trick once to build up immunity to it. So thus the Sharingan and any other forms of Sharingan would be no effect on him. He smiled, **"A fox, always has something hidden up his sleeve,"** he said quietly to himself.

"what?" Naruto said up at him, voice timid and becoming concerningly flatter.

Karuma waved it from the mind, he looked at Naruto and said " **I agree, Uzumaki Naruto, freedom in exchange for certain mortals death's, understood, like you, a demon can never go back on its word, once it has created a pact…if one breaks it, he loses his soul."** He stated simply, it was the truth, the brutal, dark ugly truth, how they could lose something so precious for breaking a small thing, why did their goddess make them like so?

* * *

_Naruto_

The demon and Human studied each other for a bit, both of them finally realizing that the one who stood before him was not as bad as everyone thought it out to be **.** Naruto then sighed and the chains, binding the Kyuubi, fell. The great fox nodded his head to Naruto, for a moment he realized the fox did that as a sign of respect or reverence, a moment later he felt a gaping void within him, filling quickly with icy coldness as he felt so much weaker than he had ever felt before.

He opened his eyes, he was now lying on the ground a great shadow standing over top of him, angry red chakra and energy hissing and crackling in the air around him. He got to watch the satisfying expression of Sasuke's face as the Uchiha backed away quickly, Naruto could see the fear on the noble features of his rival. Something that at least gave him some amusement. Despite the situation.

Already he felt his life source drop to very low levels, he fought for breath as he turned his head to see Kyuubi, with a triumphant roar. Lashed at Sasori of the red sand first, then another tail at Itachi effectively breaking the genjutsu that held a part of the army. The ones captured, fell to the ground, sighing in relief as they were saved from their private tortures. Naruto had to admit that Itachi was powerful to hold so many, no wonder he was a known master of genjutsu.

Naruto spoke, finding it hard to find his voice, which was frightening for him, his voice always came so freely, most of the time he was told to shut-up or be quiet.

"What….is….the…matter…..S-sasuke?, Afraid of….the power….I…used to….control? You ….better watch yourself,...Sasuke…..I will be watching….." He probably wouldn't but, he wanted to at least make an impression of the Uchiha, gods know he needed to be intimidated by something. Sasuke turned his head to him; Naruto dug his eyes into the others, wanting the Uchiha to never forget, he did this until his vision all but faded to black.

* * *

Heavy, empty but also light and freeing he drifted wandering in a realm of complete and utter blackness for some time. Abysmal and depressing, it carried out for eon's it seemed. Before he could begin to comprehend what he was witnessing, a light appeared. With a sigh, he went towards it. Unfathomably drawn to the warmth that radiated from it. But out of nowhere, a man appeared. Dressed in formal robes and holding a scroll in his hand. He floated radiating in complete white-no, not white, even brighter than that, the color of such bright intensity there were no words to describe.

He floated in mid-air as he turned his pupilless eyes upon him. Which unnerved him to some degree, as the being scanned him with an emotionless and drawn face. Not exactly human but he had no idea what else it could be.

"Uzumaki Naruto," said the man, the words resounded and hung in the air. As they came from lips that did not even move.

"You are forbidden to enter eternal peace" the voice continued, tone drawn and resolute. Naruto could not manage a single syllable, as he attempted to ask why. His answer was questioned in the being's next phrase.

"You made a pact with a demon, an offense taken seriously to the heavenly beings, demons are our sworn enemy, the cast-off kin of us, they disrupt are ways, they change the way we have for told things, making the future... _unclear_." The figure iterated in a condescending manner.

Naruto said nothing once more, not because he had nothing to say, but because he couldn't, it was like they had taken his voice away from him. Voiceless and powerless, weak to everything he was nothing right now, a husk of his former self and it hit him all at once. _This is what death is_.

"As said in the holy script one who makes a deal with demons." He said unrolling the scroll and holding it out to him. He was blasted with a bright ray of golden light pulsing in ancient Kanji that he couldn't begin to decipher.

"They are cursed to wander the earth unseen and unheard to mortals." The man stated before snapping the scroll shut, with one last flash of light the figure faded from view and he was falling back and down, down and down he went floating in darkness that faded into a serene blues and greens before he finally came to a pause. He then found himself sitting on the ground, in front of his own body.

* * *

_Sakura_

Sakura, was in the medic tents working profusely trying to save lives and limbs. She heard another explosion go off.

' _Two more dead, 6 more wounded and 3 more critical people going to be coming in'_. Sakura thought to herself looking up from the man she was done with. Pushing her bangs from out of her eyes as she wiped back sweat.

Moving on to the next person, she glanced down and assessed the injuries. She shook her head at the gaping wound in the man's chest, the missing leg and the nearly blank eyes filled with pain. _'there is nothing we can do, except relieve his pain'_ she thought to herself, it was a wonder he was still alive. She felt numb and empty to turn away help to someone who needed it, but she had to, there was no way to fix him. If they did it would take every last medic Nin's strength, something they couldn't afford to do at the moment, this was war and during war there were priorities...he was not one.

Abruptly, a great roar broke through the area, freezing everyone in their tracks, as a pressure pushed around them, a pressure of a great power source. Familiar to her, but still so powerful she shook. It was not like a roar of a man in pain, this was different, it was insurmountably greater. It shook the ground and scattered birds in the distance. A chill went down her spine because she knew that a roar and chakra signature like _that,_ could only belong to one thing.

And that one thing was supposed to be far, far away, safe, from all harm. Neatly sealed away in a person. A person with sunlight blonde hair, and azure blue eyes, who never ever gave up, so it was impossible, impossible but if that _thing_ that roared was out…fighting and killing, waving its tails about and cutting down their enemies. Then the person it was once contained in…had to be...no…was dead.

The realization hit her like a fist to the gut, and she was not the only one to put two and two together. She looked up into the eyes of her nearest squad member; she looked back in fearful sad eyes.

All of a sudden Sakura found herself running out abandoning her post and all of the wounded in the tent to go outside. To confirm the great beast named the Nine tails, flex one of those said tails to destroy one of the Akatsuki like a flea. It gave a howl and sent more tails lashing out with such power.

Swatting away Akatsuki like flies on a hot day, she saw one cloaked figure rise up...she saw the mask, no doubt it was Madara trying to control the beast, in ways she didn't know, how…how could someone even think about controlling a force of nature?

But Madara must not have listened to that lesson because he suddenly found himself crushed into the ground by one of that large hand-like paws. A chuckle broke from the beast and it roared as it finally had its own revenge of crushing the self-proclaimed immortal being.

A few more flicks of its tails and the Akatsuki were destroyed, then with one last look and final victorious howl, it disappeared in a poof of smoke as it teleported itself away. A silence, descended upon the Ninja, some had not yet registered, still holding weapons they waiting for the next wave of enemies…but none came.

The ninja looked at each other. For a few moments, no one could comprehend what had happened. Then the silence broke and in jubilation all of them, no matter which nation they were from reaching out to each other. Hugging, clapping, crying, not even knowing each other's names they gripped one another. They did this just because they were happy. Happy they had _survived_ , happy they had _lived_.

A great cheer rose up from all of them. But then those of the Fire Nation died down, a realization hit them as well. One man of the sand, the Kazekage hadn't bothered to cheer with his men. Gaara had already made his way to her, their eyes met each other, pale green matching pale blue, both had tears beginning to form, she slumped to the ground, strength vanishing from her. A look of silent grief etched upon Garra's features.

"Sakura, I-" she shook her head, "It can't be H-he was sent away, f-for safety, it might be a trick or something" She mewled out denial growing strong and fierce within her, perhaps to try and staunch the hurting in her heart.

But even she could not lie to herself, tears already flooded from her eyes. Gaara merely held her as she cried. She cried though, not because of grief, but also in a small way, she cried out of happiness. Looking out and seeing all the people, Ninja and Kunoichi of different nations, joining together. Laughing, crying, cheering....seeing them come together in _peace_ , she knew Naruto's dream had come true, his dream of peace was met. Yet sadness hit her harder when she realized, that he would never get to see it.

Sakura broke from Gaara, sudden feverous energy filling her.

"We have to find him!" she screamed her voice hoarse. She ran not knowing where to look but she would find him, she had to! Gaara chased after her, protest being slung at her back but she ignored it. They passed by Kiba and Shikamaru who were coming in from the battle, as they helped drag in the wounded. They too tried to stop her, but to no avail, they just couldn't…and nobody wanted to try.

_Naruto_

He stood staring unnervingly into his own dead eyes. He didn't remember bleeding from the mouth when he died but I guess it was so because blood covered the bottom half of his face and still dripped out. The entire front of his jacket was drenched in the crimson substance, dyeing the fabric a muddy brown. Sticking out of his chest, in a stark and foreboding way was Sasuke's blade.

 _'This is...incredibly strange'_ he thought to himself. Then looked to his face, the obvious signs of a terribly painful death etched over his now frozen features.

Sasuke suddenly reappeared, still looking shaken. _'Come to gloat?'_ Naruto thought bitterly glaring at his old friend. Sasuke leaned forward and gripped his sword hilt, he braced a foot on Naruto's cadaver and pulled it out with a grunt. It took some effort, but finally, with a ripping sound, it came free. Calmly he sat back down and brought out the kit that he used to clean his sword, he then absently began to purge the blood from the blade.

Suddenly, the dark-haired teen heaved his blade to the ground. Naruto jumped in surprise at the sudden movement.

"Why goddammit! Why!" Sasuke screamed to the heavens. Naruto was unnerved by the sound of pain in his voice, it almost made his heart go out to him, _almost_. Sasuke continued.

"Why! Why did my clan have to be destroyed?... Look what I have done to avenge it! Destroy my brother, now my best friend…" tears began to pour down the Uchiha's face. For the first time, Naruto saw how unguarded and how entirely broken the Nin was, a small sliver of him wished he could reach forward and ease Sasuke's pain...but most of his will filled with cold hatred for the dark-haired teen.

"Naruto I swear if things could have been different, but...this was the only way...but I can't...I couldn't..." He said sobbing, his voice cracking. "I won't… let that...village get away with what they did to my clan,...what they did to Nii-chan, the pain they caused him and me…" he cried silently for a bit, soft sobs racking his body. He continued "You were in my way, …I had to do it,...right?" He directed the question aloud, as though he was asking Naruto's corpse if it was perfectly okay to kill him.

"What the hell!" Naruto exclaimed, seething in rage and anger wishing Sasuke could hear him.

"Do you really think the only way at getting revenge is killing everything?" he said getting up yelling at Sasuke, "Who said you had to get revenge in the first place anyway? Why did you have to go and be a massive idiot all over the place!... you moron!" Naruto cursed himself and Sasuke.

He sat back down, crossing his arms over his chest "this sucks…he can't even hear me…fuck, this sucks majorly, what the hell am I going to do?" Naruto lamented in his pain by himself. Sasuke had grown silent and comatose once more and no amount of jeering from Naruto seemed to wake him.

There he sat, levitated? _Existed_ in some form anyway next to Sasuke and his body. It was a strange feeling, being a cursed soul forced to walk the earth for all eternity. He felt cut off and alone from everything, trapped in time while everything else around him moved and _lived_ around him.

"Naruto!" a feminine voice screamed, he snapped his head over to the origin.

 _'Sakura'_ he thought, the agony and exhaustion written on her face, a few small embers of hope still glowing in her eyes, but as she neared her footsteps faltered and the hope faded.

She collapsed and sobbed into his bloody chest, not caring that his blood was getting into her precious hair. Shikamaru, Kiba and Gaara were behind her, they all looked down at his body then to Sasuke, they converged on him, but when Shikamaru lifted him to punch him, he saw the tears and hesitated, he glanced to Kiba then to Gaara, they shrugged not knowing what to think or do.

Shikamaru instead knocked Sasuke unconscious then tied his hands behind his back. Not sure of what else to do, but then they also turned to his body. All three of them looked down at Sakura, who continued to sob quietly as she tried to clean up some blood coming from his face. Wiping it clean of the offending substance.

Shikamaru looked away, dark eyes filling with tears, the quiver of his Adam's apple bobbing as he tried to suppress his own sobs.

"Dammit Naruto, this wasn't how it was going to be, I thought you said you were going to be Hokage? How are you going to be able to do that when you're dead?" Shikamaru said letting a few tears fall.

"T-this is so t-troublesome" the Nara gasped out as he wiped tears that came out of his eyes. Naruto stared on solemnly, he knew this was the second time Shikamaru had lost someone important to him, first Asuma and now him, how many more blows could Shikamaru take?

Gaara suddenly fell to his knees, face scrunched up in agony as tears began to slide down the pale Nin's face.

"Naruto..." He choked out, a hand reaching out and touching the ground drenched in his blood.

"You and I were one of a kind, you were the only other person I knew to be like me, you saved my life more times than I can count, you taught me to believe and to feel love again, you were one of my first true friends..." Gaara bowed his head as tears slipped from his pale blue orbs. Kiba placed a hand on his shoulder giving some comfort.

They stayed there, all of them numbly absorbing the shock for a few moments of silence before, Kakashi appeared. An arm was bandaged with blood-soaked wrappings he staggered forward collapsing to his knees next to Sakura. A blank and horrified expression on his features, eyes wide with grief and guilt. He remained silent and unresponsive to even Sakura's proddings.

Gai landed not too far away a small spray of dust being produced from his landing. Ten-Ten and Neji ran up next, both of them covered in scratches and Neji limping slightly.

"Lee is in the medic tents Sensei," Ten-Ten said absently to Gai, the older man gave one nod his face blank and pensive as he reached a hand down to put to Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi did not react to this, he was as still as a statue only the slight movement of his chest and the current of tears streaming from his visible eye was all that hinted to the man being alive.

Ten-ten took a step forward before looking at Naruto, then turning away clasping a hand to her mouth in horror. She shook her head and twisted to bury herself into Neji's chest. Her shoulders moved up and down hinting to the fact that she too was sobbing.

Neji closed his eyes, and said nothing, only holding Ten-ten in silent grief. Kiba looked around, wiping a tear from his face.

"Were is Hinata"? He asked sudden heavy silence hanging over them. Naruto glanced around, a strange unsettling feeling sinking within him. A resonating pang of sadness at the thought of the young beautiful Kunoichi.

Neji's voice replied flatly, "She is helping the medics look after Choji, Lee, and Shino."

Kiba gave a curt nod "good she doesn't need to see this,...I'll tell her the news if she hasn't figured it out already" the dog Nin replied remorse guilt-laden in his voice.

Kakashi abruptly spoke up, "I was supposed to protect him,...he was my student,...and my mentor's only son,...and I failed them both…I-I….do not deserve to be a ninja" He choked out.

He then slumped against Gai's leg. Gai leaned down and waved a hand in front of Kakashi's visible eye. He didn't focus or flinch or anything. Then again, no one was. All of them stood there mournful and silent, the pain and loss so heart-wrenchingly evident on their faces.

Naruto stumbled...drifted? away.

He was dead. Not asleep or in a coma...not he was DEAD. No coming back, no second chances.

Gone. Deceased. Cold and empty. No more conversations with friends, no more days training or missions or _anything_.

All of it was no more, his life, his hopes, and dreams. ABOLISHED. Panic began to swirl in his mind sharp and fast, he didn't know what to do, where to go. He had nothing and no one now. Just himself and his thoughts and memories. Freshly dead and he already wished eternity was over. Why couldn't he just fade into nothing? Why couldn't he just stop being?

All for the sake of a promise, to make sure the ones he loved about would survive, what was the point? They would live on then die and move on leaving him alone. They would get their afterlives while he was stuck waiting, a forgotten speck on the mortal plane of existence. He would go on and on, stretching out through the ages, the thought of it all...for a moment he wondered is it possible for the dead to die?


	2. The Transformation

_Naruto_

He ran away, away from his friends and away from that accursed ground. Away from that terrible war and everything else. He just ran, not knowing what to do or where to go. He finally stopped in a clearing of trees, next to a fast rushing river, he peered into the water but saw nothing. _'_

 _Of course not, I'm dead, so I wouldn't have a reflection.'_ He thought to himself as he turned away from the river only to chance upon a sight he never had seen before. A fox maybe twice the size of a horse lay stretched out basking in the sun. Its nine identical tails curled passively around it.

"K-Kyuubi?" Naruto stuttered out, utterly stunned at the sight. The fox opened an eye lazily, then seemed to register him.

"Ah, it's you, I see you got the boot for dealing with me, sorry about that," he said as though he were talking to Naruto about the weather. Naruto stared at him confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Let me guess, the Guardian said something about you making a deal with me and said that you were forbidden to enter heaven, am I right?" Naruto's mouth gaped open, that was exactly so.

"Y...yeah," he replied unsure of what else to do or say. The fox snorted, "They are still hung up on that? Jeesh, those gods can really hold a grudge, well like I said, I apologize for that, my bad." He blinked slowly as he sat down.

"So….what do I do now?" he asked quietly glancing over to the Kyuubi. The fox replied without opening his eyes.

"Travel the world, do whatever." He said waving a paw as if trying to shoo Naruto away like a pesky toddler.

Naruto slumped with a frown.

"But what about Konoha? How am I going to warn them of Sasuke's plans?" he asked, his question hanging unanswered in the air.

Then after some time, he added sadly, "How am I going to save my friends?" The fox opened his eyes and lifted his large muzzle. His fur seemed to glow in the sunlight, as his warm eyes gazed into Naruto's.

Kyuubi sighed scratching his head. "You know, usually when you die, you leave that stuff behind and forget about it." Naruto shook his head standing up suddenly.

"No!" he said sharply "Konoha is…was my home, it was my fathers home, it is where all the people I care about the deepest live, I can't let that get destroyed, I must protect them! I must protect them all because they are the ones I treasure most!" He said meeting the Kyuubi's startled eyes. Kyuubi stood with a heavy sigh.

Naruto looked up at the fox.

"Where you going?" he asked as the fox shifted his bulk around. Afraid that the only creature that could see and understand him was going to leave him alone. The fox glared at him.

"I'm not going anywhere! I am just getting ready for what I am about to do." Before Naruto could say anything, the fox spoke with a great booming voice the proclaiming to all the earth it seemed. "Here me all Demons from this world and the next, this is Kyuubi no Yonbi."

He paused for a moment. "I have traveled far and wide but have never met a soul so strong and willful to continue on his quest even in death if any Demon can give this soul a way to full-fill this desire answer my call."

Seconds passed by and nothing happened, the great fox flickered his ear in annoyance and peered around the area. Hope was beginning to fade in Naruto's heart after another few minutes and he hung his head, abruptly he saw something from the corner of his eye he snapped his head in the direction and from out of the woods, a figure emerged.

Riding a large white wolf, hair dark as a tree bark sprouting vines and flowers. Eyes green as the grass beneath his feet. She came closer, her alluring eyes looking into his. She was clad in a loose dress the color of earth that flowed freely from her body like the wind. It was bunched at the waist, clasped with a sea blue sash that had designs etched upon it that Naruto knew no words to describe them. Her skin was like an almond shell glowing like sunlight drifting over water. Silver necklaces set with burning amber enveloped her throat. While rubies dangled from her ears. Gold bracelets chimed with her every movement as she made her way towards them.

She dismounted from her mighty steed who disappeared in smoke. She stood before them in her full glory, Naruto looked away, he felt like he didn't deserve to see her beauty. She chuckled, her voice chiming, astounding, beguiling.

"Greeting's Kyuubi, I am Ookami no Megami, your goddess, I am here to answer your request my creation."

Kyuubi bowed with a graceful opulence, then lifted his eyes to her. "What is your gift?" He asked her softly, like a child talking to his mother. The goddess smiled and placed a hand under his chin, lifting his head lightly. She spoke showing off her pure white teeth.

"New life" she whispered with excitement. Kyuubi widened his eyes.

"You know that's-" he began but she silenced him.

"I know I can't bring him back as a human, but I can bring him back as one of my own creations." She chided the fox, tapping him on the nose with a delicate finger.

She turned her head to him raising her eyebrow in amusement.

"Uzumaki Naruto, are you willing to do whatever it takes to protect those you wish to protect?" He nodded, desperation and hope filling him once more. She stepped forwards getting closer her bare feet falling on the ground as delicately as a deer would.

"Even if it meant returning into a body that is not your own?" Naruto nodded, at this moment he would take anything, he would do anything to save the village he loved. She paused before him her complete radiance almost blinding him.

"Good, very good, I am pleased," she said, her voice carrying smoothly like a bird's song.

"Step foreword" she commanded him as if trying to calm a startled creature. Naruto did as he was bided, all argument and free will seemed to vanish.

She then spoke, "Naruto I will give you the power and the stamina of a wolf, as well as the mind and versatility of the fox." She said studying him. Naruto found his voice.

"What...what are you going to do to me?" He asked her if he had a heart, he knew it would be beating like a hammer in his chest. With a coy smile, she spoke,

"Naruto, my dear, I am turning you into a demon."

He stared at her, mind rushing and racing with questions. Not knowing how to voice them. She placed a hand on his shoulder he felt a great warmth fill him as though he was being set on fire. Only, it didn't hurt, like it was a good fire. She spoke to him, words falling from a faraway place.

"I am placing your soul into a new body, this may tingle." He felt life flow into him once more. Filling up his hollowed form. She was right, he tingled all over, he felt like a newborn lamb, shaking in the fear of this new strange feeling.

Then he felt the change. Sinking he shrunk towards the ground. His jaws extending forward his eyes positioning farther apart and back. His ears seemed to move to the top of his head, it felt weird, both bad and...good at the same time. He felt a prickling sensation as his skin grew fur, so much fur, he felt warm and covered. He felt internal changes, lungs expanding, spin shifting, organs moving about, and yet, it did not hurt. His body continued this metamorphosis until with one last burst of heat it was done.

Opening his new eyes he peered up from the ground, he looked up. Already everything was different. His view of the world was drastically changed. His senses felt too strong, too bright, too loud, too...smelly, _too much!_

He groaned and clamped his eyes shut. He felt his new heart thrumming in his chest. But he felt a calming hand on his shoulder, it's warmth drifted down through his thick fur, he looked up into eyes, that gave him the stability and the reassurance he needed.

She beamed down at him.

"Rise," she said softly. He did so, not breaking his eye contact with her. It was different on four legs, instead of two. But he got the hang of it. Kyuubi stepped up to him, already his nose was registering everything about the fox.

"Okay Naruto, now it's time to make you a demon, may I?" Kyuubi said looking to the goddess.

She nodded "Of course you may." Kyuubi grinned, "Welcome to our world, my new brother." Kyuubi said as he felt a great power well inside of him. It surged through him. Filling to almost the point of breaking.

"I am giving your own chakra network, all demons have them." Naruto groaned he could tell by the density of his network that he had a lot of chakra, and it was...potent, much stronger than any humans.

Kyuubi and the goddess stepped back. The goddess circled him muttering under her breath.

"Yes…..yes,….this will do" Then after a pause, she chimed out "Excellent craftsmanship Karuma." She said glancing at the fox. Karuma lifted his head higher, glowing from the compliment. With a final affirmative nod, the goddess stepped back.

"Yes, it is finished, now go to the riverside Naruto, and see what you have become."

He tentatively went to the river. Peering into the water to see what he looked like. He gasped as what looked back at him surprised him. A light crème colored wolf with his deep azure eyes. The wolf was covered with very fine soft thick fur. Had large wide paws, a deep long chest which would be perfect for running long distances for long periods of time. This supple frame was held up by long, powerful legs. His body was short and sturdy with a long fox-like tail attached. Upon said tail was a tip of pure white, marking the small bit of fox within him. He turned back to the goddess and Kyuubi.

The goddess stepped forward, almost standing on top of him.

"Are you ready?" she said grinning softly. Naruto was confused.

"ready for what?" the goddess smirked. "The beginning of a thousand miles begins with the first step."

Without warning, she pushed him into the river. The powerful current easily captured him. He fought against the torrent trying to keep his head up. The water roared around him. Limbs he was not yet used to struck out rapidly against the rushing water. When he managed to come back up he yelled at her in-between coughs.

"What was that for! I can't... get out... the current is too strong!" The goddess was growing smaller by the second.

 _"Then let the current take you."_ Her voice said in his mind.

That being said Naruto lost his battle with the current, and he let it carry him away.

_Hinata_

Hinata worked herself until someone forced her to stop. But she didn't want to because if she stopped she would have nothing to keep her mind from the thoughts that just hovered out of her consciousness. Like vultures slowly circling above. She knew she had to face it, but she didn't want to, she tried reasoning and making up excuses but it did no good. She knew Naruto was dead, that there was nothing she could do about it. He was gone, and he was out of her life forever.

The realization hit her, she dropped what she was holding and stumbled out of the tent she felt weak and sick. Grief and hopelessness overtook her as she crumpled to the ground and sat. Unable to think coherently. With every sound of footsteps, she hoped it was Naruto returning. Yet each time it was revealed to be someone else.

She became more and more lost in her grief. She slumped herself next to a tree. Clamped a hand over her mouth, her fingers digging into her face. An arm gripped across her chest as she bit her hand and sobbed. She disparately wanted to control herself but could not, memories and tears flooded her relentlessly, her voice became sore, unable to produce more sound. As her heart and entire being seemed to ache with a feeling of empty hollowness.

She didn't know how long it was. But finally, the tears stopped, but still, the sadness clung to her. She knew no name for it, only though it felt as if she were a ghost among the others. Alone in her own little world of perpetual grief and agony.

A figure clad in dark purple strode towards her. It was Kiba she looked up at him and into his dirt-smeared face. She could see the trail of tears down his cheeks, marring the dirt and his clan's face paint.

It only confirmed her worst fears. Suddenly a wave of anger overwhelmed her. Anger at everyone and everything, how could they let him die? How dare the others around them not cry! Naruto was the best and greatest person she ever knew!

Kiba reached for her she struck at him like a snake. A cold venom building in her blood.

"Don't touch ME!... _You_ let him DIE!, He's _dead!"_ She accused glaring up through tear-filled eyes.

"Dead! Dead! _Dead!"_ She screamed, the voice seemed not her own, even though she heard it fall from her lips, she felt her tongue contort and create the vile syllables as she screamed in rage at her classmate, teammate, and dear, dear friend.

She screamed at the top of her lungs not caring if the entire camp heard. She pulled at her hair and face, trying to release the emotion in any way she knew how. Finally, the wave of anger passed as exhaustion took over. She felt weak and terrible, she collapsed. Clutching Kiba's leg like it was her lifeline.

"Kiba..." she sobbed "Oh, Kiba...what do I do?...what do I do?" she asked, hopeless and pitiful. Kiba bent down and reached for her, this time she wrapped herself as tightly as she could. Wanting to feel some comfort, any comfort at all.

_Shikamaru_

He, Gaara, Neji, and Yamato carried in the body bag with Naruto in. It had the mark of Konoha insignia on it. But to further separate it from the many other bags. They immortalized a swirl on it so everyone knew it was Naruto's. Kiba had gone off to find Hinata while the rest carried Narutos corpse to the body collectors. They were set up and sealing the bodies in special sealing scrolls made for the dead. One man in charge looked at them he opened up a ledger book

"Name of deceased if known?" he said professionally. He answered after removing the lump in his throat,

"Uzumaki Naruto."

The man sighed sadly and nodded. Even he a Konoha body collecter had heard the feats of this young man. Who couldn't? He saved so many people in so many ways, and so many countless times.

"Age, 17 right?" the man asked filling in the blacks. They nodded

"Too young" the man added under his breath. Another group of nods. The man looked up.

"He's technically a genin right?" Shikamaru smirked despite himself, that was right, Naruto never got his rank promoted, what with the attack and the war.

The man hesitated for a second before adding "Well, from what I witnessed and heard he's more skilled than that, I'll give him the highest rank I can give….. Anbu Captain, right? He got promoted before we left"

Shikamaru widened his eyes, then realized that was probably true, Naruto was skilled enough for that. Shikamaru nodded catching unto what the man was saying.

"Yeah" he replied flatly, "he wouldn't stop bragging about it."

He turned to Gaara. The Kazekage nodded

"Don't worry, you have Suna's full authority to claim him as a Konoha Elite." They set Naruto down gently. Gaara looked down at Naruto's black bag, with the Konoha swirl. He kneeled and placed a hand upon it, skimming his fingers over it.

"Good-bye, my best and greatest friend," he said quietly. Bowing his head he started the first line of a well-known poem.

_"We thrive in the chaos of enemy tide"_

Shikamaru joined in

_"Quiet shinobi don't need dens to hide"_

The others joined in at this time and they finished in unison

_"Our only concern is to watch and to wait,"_

_"For our enemy to open the gate"_

When the small memorial was said the body handlers took the bag. Giving it the utmost care as they laid it down to be sealed in the special scroll that would halt the decaying process. At least until they got to Konoha and prepared for his funeral.

They staggered away free of the physical burden but weighed down by the emotional burden. Just then they heard a women scream

"YOU LET HIM DIE! NOW I'LL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN."

Just as suddenly as it rose it quieted. They all could guess who that was.

"Looks like she took the news hard," Neji uttered softly under his beath.

"I think we all did" He replied. "I mean Naruto is the first from rookie nine…to die" a cold chill hit his spine, _'Who is next'?_ splayed across his mind.

"Do not worry, remember, we have achieved one of Naruto's goals, peace, something Naruto would be damned proud of all of you for doing," Yamato said firmly meeting their gazes with his calm chocolate eyes.

He smirked and let a tear slip of remembering their comrade.

"yeah, but we couldn't have done it without him, I bet that idiot is looking down on us now, eating every bowl of ramen insight and annoying the heck out of old man third and every other soul in heaven." A small outburst of laughter came from the group as they all thought of him, all of them knowing that's exactly like Naruto.

Shikamaru turned to Gaara

"So now what?" he asked carefully, his chest hurting but he kept his emotions under control. Gaara looked at him.

"The nations will break camp in the morning, going our separate ways, everyone will be slowed down due to injured and the wagons carrying the supplies." Garra sighed and shook his head.

Shikamaru nodded once it made sense, already he was trying to figure out the cost of this war.

"But everyone will return home eventually" Gaara added a small smile on his face as he looked out over all the Nin who were gathering into groups around them.

"However, tonight is the night of honoring our fallen, and celebrating our win, which means I am going to go get drunk in my tent, I will see you tomorrow." With that, the Kazekage left them.

That night, true to his word many ninja and kunoichi did get drunk. Most of them were quiet about it in fact, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba all drank until they could not even walk straight. But the reason was only to rid the feeling of sadness for their fallen comrade. But for Shikamaru it was the only way for him to sleep that night, what with all the memories haunting him.

_Hinata_

Hinata woke in the morning. Her sore eyes slowly opening. She moaned as she got up. Sakura was already out, her bags and bedroll cleaned up, _'Probably doing her rounds at the medic tent.'_ She thought solemnly.

She rose and went to the command station where many other Nin stood waiting. Waiting for information and for new commands, nearly all the people she saw were nursing either injuries or hangovers or both.

Suddenly, there was a flurry of movement and all five Kages came out of the main command tent.

Gaara to Hinata seemed sluggish, Bee-san guarded his brother's armless side. Bee gave a nod to Hinata, she nodded back. Tsunade and the other two Kages remained stoic and still.

"Attention" Tsunade called out, voice firm and commanding.

"it is time for the five Nations to break up camp, Each Nation will head in the direct vicinity of their home. We have requested that all clan members group together and head out in alphabetical order."

Hinata lowered her head and nodded. Just like that the war was over, life would go back to how it was. There were more announcements being made arrangements for those who were severely injured but those voices were muffled and distant as she lost herself in old memories of Naruto...the way his hand felt when he held hers. 

Hours later, after much deliberating the Konoha Nin were heading out. Hinata walked far behind of the Hyuuga clan. Even Neji who was the heir to the 2nd branch was ahead of her. No one bothered her, and if they did feel bothered about it they did not mention it.

Travel was slow, mostly due to the supply trains carrying the injured. They ended up guiding themselves by a river that tore through the land. Hinata felt it refreshing, hearing the distant sound of the water. It gave her something to think about, leaving her mind from wandering.

_Naruto_

Naruto tore and scratched at the muddy bank. Grappling for something to grab onto and pull himself out of the river. He was dog tired (no pun intended) and disparately wanted the feel of solid ground beneath his...paws?

Finally, Naruto got hold of a wrangled old tree root, he pulled himself half out of the water then guided himself at the edge of the bank for a few meters until he came to a small eddy. He pulled himself out of the water and plopped down next to a patch of tall reeds, he welcomed the few rays of sunlight to warm him and the slight wind to dry himself off. As he sunk into an exhausted dreamless sleep.

_Hinata_

Hinata woke up the next day feeling slightly refreshed, body still aching from the long trek they had taken. Deciding to get some peace and quiet before the other ninja woke up she left her tent. It was early morning, the sun just beginning to rise in the west, she walked briskly in the crisp air, the leaves on the trees were edged with yellow, hinting that fall was on its way.

She walked through the small line of forest before coming upon the view of the fast river. She sighed once more as she contemplated about Naruto. There was a small twinge of pain and a deep stab of sorrow still fresh upon her heart, but she knew life would go on, she knew If Naruto was there he would want her to go on and so she shall. Even if the barest memory of him dragged her into a raging hurricane of agony and sorrow.

She followed the river for quite some ways when she stumbled upon a poor sight. A creature, lying on its side in an exhausted heap. It was a light crème color, rather large but a quarter smaller then Akamaru. yet still quite big, its fur was ragged and damp but she saw a side move in a slight breathing pattern. She carefully made a sound giving away her presence the ears perked up and the head turned her way. Her eyes were inexplicably captured by light blue ones.

Hinata instantly recognized that this creature was a wolf! She began to panic reaching for her Kunai...but the wolf made not a sound, for some strange reason it did not act wild or hostile.

No growls or barking, it didn't lunge at her or pin its ears back. Instead, it looked at her with eyes that held certain stability and curiosity. Its tail wagged slightly.

Cautiously she bent down, instinct screaming at her that she was being an idiot. But she held out a hand to the wolf making soft calming sounds the wolf staggered to its feet. Fear clutched in her throat for a second, but she remained strong.

The wolf hesitantly moved towards her. She remained still and calm their eyes never parting from one another. Then when he came to a stop next to her, sniffing her gently she hesitantly reached her hand to him. Hoping, praying that he wouldn't bite her.

She knew those jaws were full of sharp fangs. Momentarily she realized the insanity of this. _Why_ was she doing this? This was a wild creature! Not Akamaru! But those eyes...so serene, beautiful...calming. She was drawn to them, those deep pools of tranquility. Her hand finally touched the wolf's fur. He jumped slightly upon her touch, but he stayed put. Amazed by this she ran her fingers through his damp soft fur.

She did this for who knows how long, feeling his supple form beneath her fingers, the power that emanated from within, what kind of power was this? What was she DOING, scratching and petting a wild wolf in the forest a few yards away from camp. Had she lost her mind?

Soon it grew apparent that the camp was starting to wake up. She stood and gave him a final pat. Thanking whatever gods that allowed her to touch the proud creature like this.

"I would love to take you…..Fluffy wolf." She said nicknaming it on the spot.

"But I….don't want to take you away from your home in the wild." The wolf looked at her as if he actually understood her with those unnerving intelligent eyes.

She turned to walk away. The wolf was instantly by her side in step. She paused, he paused, she continued, he continued, she paused once more, he did so again. She turned to him and motioned him away but he stood resolute. As if to say 'do you really think that will work'? and she sighed and continued on walking with her newfound companion in tow, she was caught up in thinking of how she was going to explain this.

She walked into camp no one had yet noticed her new four-legged shadow. But she didn't want to take the chance of him being hurt, his look screamed 'wolf' and 'kill on sight' so she continued on quickly to her tent and started to pack. She then found an old headband she used to wear that had a scratch on the top. She shrugged and whistled for the wolf, he walked up to her easily as if he was trained.

 _'Perhaps he's not a wolf at all?'_ She thought to herself as he made no fuss when she put it around his neck he actually seemed to swell in pride.

She stood with satisfaction, he looked...less...dangerous now. She continued to pack, just then Ino walked in. She saw the wolf and screamed. Hinata quickly covered her mouth. She pushed Ino out of her tent so that she could explain. But she wasn't quick enough. Shikamaru and Chouji who had a broken arm and many bruises on his face came running up worry on their faces

"Ino what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked glancing between them. 

Hinata who still covering the struggling blonde's mouth spoke.

"Its nothing she just won't calm down so I can explain," she said heart pounding, hoping her friends didn't think she was insane for doing this.

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Explain what?" the dark-haired Nin asked. It was then the wolf stepped out. She smiled sweetly doing her best to convince her friends she had this under control.

"This is my new friend I found." She explained reaching down and petting the wolf gently on the head.

Shikamaru looked at the wolf then to Choji then back to her.

"Um,….Hinata ….I,..ah,…..damn this is troublesome" Shikamaru sighed shaking his head.

Ino staggered back away from her, eyes filled with shock.

"Why on earth! Do you have….that,..that,…wild animal!?" Hinata looked at him frowning.

"He's not wild...look how calm and nice he is" she motioned to the wolf who was glancing between all of them tail wagging.

Ino stared at the wolf, jaw gaping then back to her.

"Yeah but still, what if he has rabies or something like that? Why is he wearing a Konoha symbol? Are you going to train him like Akamaru? You're a Hyuuga! You don't train animals!" Ino stated furrowing her brows shaking her head at her.

One question after another the blonde bombarded her. She frowned and shook her head Ino didn't understand...none of them did, this wolf...or whatever he was, he was special she just _knew_ that.

"I don't think he has rabies, I know what a dog looks like with rabies, and he's wearing that so no one try's to hurt him." She added after a brief paused.

"I might train him, and it doesn't mean a god damn thing if I am a Hyuuga, I can have a pet if I want" all of them stood shocked at her, she could see their struggling to try and say something to her but no one did.

"…Fine then, what's his name?" Ino said voice strained in annoyance.

Hinata folded her arms and lifted her head "Fluffy, I am naming him Fluffy."

Fluffy seemed to choke and whined for a second, the wolf didn't seem _too_ excited for the name but it was the only thing she could think of.

The wolf huffed and sat down tail still wagging as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. Shikamaru and the others looked at each other but Ino finally shrugged.

"Okay then, Fluffy is your new pet, fine whatever," she said walking away, obviously annoyed and done with this conversation. Shikamaru then turned to her scratching the back of his head.

"All of us are having breakfast at Kakashi's tent, we are going to have a small…..Memoriam for Naruto." At the mention of Naruto's name, she felt an icy stab in her heart, just another confirmation of her crush's death. Hinata stiffened but nodded her voice growing soft as her mind wandered her memories.

"Y-yes, I'll be there as soon as I finish packing up." She answered him. Shikamaru frowned at her.

"listen ….Hinata, I know this is hard, I mean I think...all of us are having some trouble getting used to this..." he trailed off and glanced down to Fluffy for a second she thought the Nin was going to reach down and pet him but he didn't. Instead, Shikamaru lifted his gaze.

"It's like too quiet without Naruto around, and everything has become so distant...He was like the glue that held us together." Shikamaru confessed his eyes beginning to water. Hinata lowered her gaze her own heart and chest feeling empty and cold.

"With Naruto, everything was care-free and relaxed with him, you could be super sad or angry and Naruto would just say or do something and he had you thinking about the bright side of life...that was Naruto's gift," Shikamaru stated a soft smile on his face.

"But you and everyone needs to know we are still ninja's, and this peace probably won't last, something will happen and we'll all be back to being enemies again," He said suddenly sternly eyes dimming. Hinata bit her lip, glancing down to Fluffy who whined and lowered his head. Shikamaru reached into his pocket and pulled out the lighter he now began to carry around, a gift from his Sensei.

"Maybe not with Suna, so at least we will have that," he said casually, shrugging with a sigh as he opened the lighter and closed it.

"But the others?" He added shaking his head "We have to do our jobs, you need to learn that not all of us are going to make it and that when one doesn't return you need to fill in that place and not be lost like you are, it will cause others to die" The Nin said suddenly incredibly cold and callous, eyes dark and filled with pain. Shikamaru turned and walked away closing his lighter on the flame he had just produced.

Hinata was frozen, shocked by Shikamaru's words. She shook her head stopping the flood of tears, she bent to the ground and looked at Fluffy. Scanning the wolf's calm eyes that gazed at hers sadly, the wolf eased forward and pushed his warm nose into her cheek. She chuckled but lowered her head resolve filling her.

"Shikamaru's right, I need to be stronger, not just physically but mentally and emotionally,…I have always been a pushover, controlled by my clan and my father, I…..must get stronger..." she confessed staring into the wolf's eyes.

"You'll help me right?... Fluffy" she added putting a hand to Fluffy's head. The wolf looked at her, she swore his blue eyes filled with resolve as well. Once again Hinata felt as though this wolf had something inside of him, something….strong and great, with those eyes that spoke of wisdom and understanding she knew that Fluffy would be a strong base for her to lean on when times were hard.

She and Fluffy walked to Kakashi's tent. She hesitated when she saw Naruto's Sensei, it was evident that Kakashi had gotten over the shock, but now he was filled with guilt and grief.

Her heart went out to the man. She could see he was pulling himself together just for them, absorbing what strength he could from Gai and the others. All of them turned when she walked up with Fluffy by her side, Sakura and the others cocked an eyebrow, but it was Kiba who walked up to her. He said not a word but bent down and grabbed Fluffy gruffly, he pulled back his lids to look at the eyes, he checked the gums, and a few other things before standing up. She gazed into her teammate's eyes she didn't know what Kiba saw in them but whatever anger and protest the Inuzuka had dissipated. 

With a sigh, he huffed out "Healthy, no rabies, but to what he is exactly...I can't tell, he looks wolf but something about him..." The man trailed off for a second everyone glancing between him, her and the wolf. "Wait a second!" Kiba exclaimed as he then grabbed Fluffy's tail. Causing the wolf to yelp and whimper. Hinata covered her mouth and reached down to calm the animal.

"Holy...shit," Kiba said backing away from the wolf. Hinata looked at him worriedly.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" she asked glancing to and fro from him to Fluffy.

"He's...a hybrid...part fox" Kiba explained frowning for a second. His longer shaggy locks falling into his eyes. Hinata gasped as the revelation, how was that possible? A hybrid! Wolves and foxes hated one another, why would a pair cross-breed? Unless...Fluffy was bred in captivity. 

"You mean he's a wolf-fox?" she asked, Kiba nodded.

"Maybe a lone male wolf came across a female fox in heat, but it's really rare for it to happen but not unheard of." She looked down at Fluffy, Kiba sounded concerned.

"Is that bad?" she asked biting her lower lip looking up at Kiba who scratched his head with a shrug. "Well some people believe when you mix breed wild animals something gets messed up, and sometimes they don't develop right, so he might look right on the outside but he might be bad on the inside or his behavior got messed up." Hinata looked at Fluffy he didn't _seem_ bad, in fact he was a very behaved animal.

"But he's okay to keep?" she asked hopefully. Kiba rubbed his chin studying her "You would have to have my sister check him out then, we'll see...but until then just _watch_ him." Kiba warned with a shrug. She smiled, he hadn't said no. Good. She liked Fluffy and wanted to keep him, she had found him abandoned and alone, and he looked like he was happy to be here so she was going to do her best to provide for her new friend.

Just then Akamaru stalked up he growled low at Fluffy, Fluffy glanced at him and flicked an ear in indifference. Akamaru let out a loud growl Kiba gave him a command of stand down. But Akamaru ignored it, Kiba gave it once more and reached for his collar but it was too late Akamaru sprung. Hinata gasped and lept away, her body acting on instinct.

"Stop!" she screamed at Akamaru but neither animals were listening. With a sinking fear in her gut, she watched Akamaru barrel into Fluffy.

_Naruto_

Naruto waited until Akamaru was in mid-air. Then dashed underneath the barreling brute. Akamaru landed where he used to be. Surprised at not landing on his target Akamaru turned around as fast as his massive size would let him. Ignoring Kiba's commands, pure hate came from him. Naruto simply waited he knew enough that in fights were one is fueled by rage that person would run out of energy first. He grinned knowing to attack just when they are at there weakest. Naruto backed up leading Akamaru towards the fire that lay behind him, hidden from Akamarus view. Naruto stopped, judging that the distance was accurate enough, Akamaru charged him.

Like being in a bullfight Naruto stepped aside at the last moment letting the dog slip by him and slide his great ugly nose into the fire. The dog let out a howl of pain and jumped away from the fire. Akamaru glanced over at Naruto growling as loud as he possibly could, then ran to him teeth bared, and eyes burning enraged. He dodged the wicked fangs of the huge dog for a few moments. But Akamaru got a lucky swat with his front paw and sent him tumbling into the air. Naruto was ready and caught himself and landed on his feet.

Once more Akamaru was charging at him He stood patiently waiting in front of the tree at his back, Kakashi's tent was near a few of them. At the last moment, he flipped backward and pushed himself off the tree just above the colliding body. Akamaru yelped on impact. He landed as Akamaru was picking himself up. Groggily the dog got to his feet and turned towards him before he lunged at him teeth snapping.

Naruto got bored of this game and charging a small sliver of chakra into his paw. He hit Akamaru against the ear, making the dog crash to the ground in a heap. This time he didn't get back up, Naruto just smirked and trotted happily over to Hinata. Who stared at him in dismay, in fact, everyone gathered was. But that didn't matter at the moment because suddenly he felt arms wrapping around his neck and a calm scent flutter into his nose.

_Hinata_

She bent down and hugged Fluffy, happy and excited he had showed such good temperament.

"Good boy Fluffy! I am so proud of you!" she exclaimed. She heard Kiba cursing under his breath as he walked over to Akamaru and shook the dog awake. "This is why you're supposed to _listen_ to me." The Nin said crossing his arms and shaking his head.

She heard a voice clear from behind her and she turned to see Sakura standing, face solemn and her eyes slightly puffy from where she had been crying. 

Sakura spoke softly "We built a small shrine to say goodbye to Naruto in the tent, its big enough for all of us to pray in respect." Hinata lowered her head, sadness once more filling her, how she wished this was all a dream, a lie, it seemed incredibly cruel for the world to be devoid of someone so bright and happy like Naruto.

"We also have some ramen going, for breakfast and as a way to remember him," Sakura added eyes lifting up to the sky briefly before she turned and one by one they slowly made their way into the tent. Hinata made her way in, it was a tight fit but she found a space next to Neji who gave her a comforting look before he gently touched her hand in solidarity. In front of them was a small wooden table erected with a picture of Naruto. Hinata's vision began to narrow as she felt a tightening in her chest. In the picture, Naruto smiled so deeply, and the memory of his laughter filled the back of her mind. His eyes were bright and shining, He looked so strong yet graceful in a way, so calm and happy.

 _'Now he is no more, just another cold corpse wrapped up in a bag'_ she thought bitterly to herself. No more laughter or bright smiles, no loud voice that carried out for miles, he was gone and the world felt both so giant and yet so small at the same time.

They bowed and went over the ritual prayers for death, then Kakashi got up, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Naruto, I don't know if you can hear me..." He began, Kakashi's voice sounded strained and incredibly close to snapping. "But we are here to say goodbye, you were kind and thoughtful...so strong..." Hinata choked on tears along with Kakashi. She couldn't imagine how he felt, as a Sensei to lose your student.

"Although you were a little stubborn some of the time…" there was a pause "okay most of the time." For a second the tent filled with a burst of saddened laughter, each of them remembering how hard-headed the Uzumaki could be.

Kakashi continued his eyes landing on Sakura who stood next to him. "But all of this made _you_ , no one could say you never gave it your all, cause that is what you _always_ did, you would turn the impossible into possible and sometimes small things like teaching a simple jutsu that was possible to others, impossible to you," Kakashi admitted a tremble in his voice, it was taking so much strength for him to stand here and talk.

Kakashi sighed glancing at the picture. "I remember all the times you annoyed me to no end, blabbering away with that loud voice of yours..." The silver-haired man went silent, breathing heavily for a few seconds as he managed to get his voice back.

"I...I thought It was a relief when I could no longer hear it, but I was wrong...I'd give anything to hear it...just one last time." Kakashi confessed before he staggered, Sakura caught him and the two of them cried together, teacher and student comforting one another any way they could.

Hinata felt another person take her hand, She looked down to the tanned warm flesh wrapping over her hand then glanced up. It was Kiba, he did not say a word he merely gave her a steadying look. Their eyes met for a few seconds and she nodded thanks to him. Using him to have strength to stay standing. Kiba glanced away but continued holding her hand. Oddly enough, she didn't mind.

Kakashi lifted his head for a second "I just want you to know that even though you are no longer with us, and that the days will go by turning into weeks and years, yet no matter what, you will always be in our hearts and our minds" The tent will filled with soft sobs and murmuring prayers as each person grieved in their own way. Hinata found herself sinking into Kiba, right now her teammate was her literal pillar of strength and that is all she needed.

_Naruto_

Naruto sat dumbfounded and shocked, he quickly wiped a tear from his eye before anyone saw. He lay on the floor behind Hinata, as she clung to Kiba all of them grieving over him. He glanced over to his teacher, how distraught and entirely lost he looked. _'Kakashi, I wish I could speak because then I could tell you...tell you everything....but I can't...and I'm sorry...just know that I am here for you and I love you...but there is also something I must do.'_ He thought to himself as he stood up.

He slowly slipped out of the tent leaving them to conduct the ceremony by themselves. Fate was on his side because just then he saw four Anbu walk buy, guarding a person who upon sight, made his blood go cold. There he was, the one who had killed him, his _murderer_ , the one now moving his sights unto his own home. _Uchiha Sasuke_ , Naruto growled low and ducked down into the shadows. After they passed by he rose and followed them quietly.


	3. Treachery and the Past

_Sasuke_

Sasuke entered through the tent flap, the Anbu stood on either side of him, Danzo stood by a lightweight traveling desk his hands folded behind his back, Danzo nodded to the Anbu guards who took the signal and left them, so it was just Danzo and him in the tent.

Danzo studied him for a bit before speaking

"Uchiha Sasuke what can I do for you?" the older man asked. Sasuke remained silent for a few moments before answering. "I want to go back to Konoha" the man studied him for a few seconds before smirking.

"I know that, but why?" he asked motioning for him to elaborate. Sasuke furrowed his brows, attempting to think of what the man would want to hear, what to say to get them to _accept_ him back. He had some time to think about it, held as a prisoner and left alone for the past two days helped in that regard.

"I wish to see all my friends again and right the wrongs I did" He stated softly, hoping his meek approach would be believable. Danzo smirked, "do you really think I am stupid?" The man pressed firmly leaning in slightly. "I _know_ you know the truth, now, out with it...what is your real reason?" He said moving a few papers around on his desk. Sasuke stiffened and felt uncomfortable, he didn't like his plans getting ruined so quickly and didn't like the fact the man saw through him. _'There is a reason I guess he's in the Root core of the Anbu_ ' he thought to himself.

"You want to finish your revenge right?" The man stated easily and relaxed, Sasuke frowned it unnerved him how carefree the man was with his information.

"yes," he answered the man, not caring to elaborate. Danzo smiled slowly, a cruelness shining in his eyes.

"Good." The man said with a nod. Sasuke furrowed his brows, the conversation was strange and conflicted one.

"Tell me young Uchiha, what kind of destruction did you have in mind?" Danzo said leaning back easily in his chair. Sasuke was taken aback by the bluntness, unsure if he wished to answer. Danzo chuckled in the back of his throat, a cold chuckle that reminded Sasuke of a hyena.

"You may be smart boy, but you're not smart enough" Danzo stated reaching for his brush resting on its inkwell and marking a document in front of him.

Sasuke was unnerved at how relaxed this man was, so freely talking about destruction and rebelling as if he had been planning one for years. Danzo turned to him, "you know what is your problem?" Danzo asked.

Sasuke remained silent, annoyed by how he was being talked down to by one of his enemies. He should break free from his bonds and kill the man. But he was weak right now, barely receiving any food and his sword was taken from him, the chakra restraints keeping him from activating his blood trait. 

"You don't think things through enough, what was your plan? Get in Konoha then take the entire Ninja force on single-handedly? You and I both know you're strong,... but not that strong". The man stated matter of factly, drawing Sasuke from his thoughts and irritating him all the more.

He frowned once more, then glanced away studying the blank sides of the tent.

"Why are you telling me this?" He quipped out darting a daggered glare at the man. Danzo smirked, "because lady Tsunade is in my way, and _you_ are most likely the only one strong enough to take her on." Sasuke quirked an eyebrow "Why?, Why is she your enemy and why do you think I would destroy her for you?" he growled back.

Danzo grinned "As I said before, you need to think things through more." Before pausing to take a sip of tea from the small cup of it on the corner of his desk. Sasuke was silent, glaring daggers at the man wanting an explanation.

" _What_ is your plan..." he snarled. Danzo grinned and instead of answering him he chose to ask a question. "How exactly do you want to destroy Konoha?" the man asked easily. Sasuke frowned not understanding the direction of the question.

Danzo continued "Instead of the physical part of it, why not the spiritual part?" The man explained continuing on leaning forward as he spoke.

"The _essence_ , the part that has stayed alive for so long, the part that compelled you, brother, to do what he had to do" Danzo stated pointedly piercing him with his dark gaze. At the mention of his brother a cold chill coursed through him as well as a twisting sadness that wrapped up even tighter within him. He growled at the man, how _dare_ he try and use Itachi's name against him, He had no right to utter it!

Sasuke glared at Danzo for a few seconds, the man shrugged off his glare easily.

"We must destroy the _will of fire"_ the man finally stated and Sasuke was taken aback for a second, a filtered memory of the Third Hokage, old and wise speaking to them back in the academy. How he talked about the will of fire, as well as Kakashi and Naruto...they always would spout off about it. The memory of Naruto made him shudder for a second, watching the Nin's eyes slowly go dim, the way that lifeless body fell to the ground...and after...when that _thing_ appeared. He closed his eyes and attempted to purge his mind from the thoughts and feelings within him.

"If we destroy it, we can make _ALL_ the Ninja obey _us_ and fight for _us,"_ Danzo said growing more zealous. "We make the people of the village completely dependent on _us_ , in other words, we _rule_ Konoha."

Sasuke opened his eyes and studied Danzo _"we?"_ he questioned.

Danzo smiled cold and cruel, for a second Sasuke swore he was back with Orochimaru.

" _Help_ me Sasuke and I can wipe your slate clean... I can give you _everything_ , money, women,…power, and someday when I am too old, you could take up the Hokageship and run the village however you please" The man stated, Sasuke's eyes glinted at the thought. He could _control_ Konoha, he could change it entirely so that no person would have to pay as much as Itachi had to, he could entirely dismantle the regime by being the _head_ of it.

Sasuke swallowed in anticipation, this plan was far from his original, but it would _work_. 

"So...what do _I_ have to do?" he asked.

Danzo grinned "Now is an opportune moment, Naruto is dead _thanks_ to the Akatsuki" the man stated, giving him a knowing look. _'So, he knows I killed Naruto, now I WILL have to work with him, I can't let that news get out anytime soon.'_ He thought to himself.

"The will of fire is already waning in some of the ninja ranks" Danzo continued "Naruto was their _hope_ , now...he's gone," Danzo stated giving him a knowing look. "So they will turn to Tsunade, and when she is gone...they will have no one...One by one the old teachers will pass on, and if we play our cards right, so will their _precious_ will of fire."

Sasuke nodded understanding now.

"So Tsunade, we are to dispose of her?"

Danzo nodded " _That_ , in fact, will be _your_ job" the man stated motioning to him. Sasuke was puzzled, he was to do this _alone_ without any help from the man? He could do it, but _damn_ she was the last remaining Sage.

"You know how it is, don't you?" Danzo drawled out. "We look for our selves _first_ , I did not plan this for an entire lifetime to have some brat with a shaky sword arm destroy it." Danzo stated matter of factly.

 _'Understandable'_ he thought to himself. He smirked, he worked enough time in the criminal underground to know when to put on a mask and when not to.

"I killed my sensei." He stated easily as if he was a mercenary droning out all the hits he has taken. " _As well as_ my older brother" He added sending a daggered glare at Danzo, the man only smirked.

"The old windbag will be easy, I could take her on now" He quipped out, filled with bravado.

Danzo shook his head, "No it must be done quietly, poison maybe...or even suffocating her in her sleep, something that will _look_ like an accident or natural, something that cannot lead to _you_ or _me_ , so I want you to lay low the first month, we'll bide our time, get everyone used to your presence then we will start with the operation."

Sasuke nodded "Very well" he replied, the two of them sinking into a strained allegiance, but an allegiance none the less.

Danzo grinned "I am glad you are on _our_ side Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha will be glad to have one of such a high pedigree back." The man said loudly stepping up from his desk and walking over to him. Danzo put a hand on his shoulder and led him to the tent entrance before the man whistled. Four Anbu appeared in front of him. Danzo stepped forward taking a familiar package from the nearest one. _His sword._ Danzo turned back to him, the shackles on his wrists coming free in a simple touch by the man. Instantly Sasuke began to massage his wrists, the metal had bit in painfully to his flesh.

"We have a deal then Sasuke?" The man asked carefully, holding back his sword for a second. He clenched his jaw before nodding. "Deal" He answered and felt a strange sinking feeling within him, he now was truly on the path of darkness, a part of him was comfortable here, but even now a part of him felt afraid. But there was no going back, no one could save him now. Danzo pressed his sword into his hands, it was familiar and comfortable and instantly chased away any unease he had.

Danzo turned to his men to address them.

"He is to be reinstated as a Ninja of Konoha, I have questioned and deduced he is no harm to us or our great nation." The man stated easily, the lies flowing freely from his lips. He turned back to him "You will still be under surveillance Uchiha Sasuke, only at a more relaxed distance, take care of what you do or say." The man warned him and he nodded he would keep to himself and lie low, following their deal. 

_Naruto_

Silently he crept away from Danzo's tent, he had hidden amongst a stack of supplies outside of the said tent as he masked his chakra signature. Hurriedly ran back to Kakashi's camp.

 _'So Sasuke is in league with Danzo now,...I am going to have to keep a tab on both of them'_ He thought to himself, disappointment and anger sharp in his chest.

 _'Also I better make sure Tsunade does not have any mishaps'_ Naruto thought as he headed through the trees. Hinata stood worriedly looking around for him, she gave a sigh of relief when she saw him.

"Fluffy! There you are!" she exclaimed running up to him. He sighed internally at the use of his new 'Name' _'Fluffy! Why did you have to give me such an embarrassing name!'_ Naruto sighed and trotted over to her, making sure to play the 'role' of a dog so he stuck his tongue out and panted while wagging his tail.

Hinata smiled, instantly Naruto felt better when he saw that gentle curl of her lips.

The smile looked better on her then the look of loss and sadness she once wore. Already Naruto could see that the fire in her was burning brighter. Brighter then it was back when he was alive. _'Good, you need to be strong and have faith for what is to come'_ he thought to himself the whispers of Danzo and Sasuke's plans playing in the back of his mind. He looked around the camp at all the rookie nine and all his old friends. Determination filling him.

 _'All of you do, there is a storm brewing'_ he thought to himself before hardening his gaze _'but this time I will not leave you, I will protect all of you.'_ He glanced upwards to the sky. He would be smarter than he had been, stronger than he had been. He wouldn't fall for any more tricks or allow himself to be taken _ever_ again. But first, he had to figure out how to fight with this body, to become strong enough to protect them all.

They continued traveling that day, Naruto stuck next to Hinata the whole time, he ignored the glances from the other clan members and so did Hinata she proudly walked her head held high, a look of challenge in her eyes. Neji sometimes came back and walked by them, he talked to her a few times and told her what the others were saying about her new 'pet.'

"They say your father will make you get rid of it" Neji warned motioning to him. Naruto noted Hinata rolling her eyes "I am keeping him, regardless of what father says." She stated proudly. Naruto felt his chest inflate he liked seeing Hinata like this. Neji shook his head.

"Hinata you of all people know what your father is like," the Nin said concern and exasperation on his features.

Hinata nodded "I know, but he has to grant me this one thing at least, he owes me a _lot_ " Hinata commented. Neji shook his head once more.

"No he's the kind of person who feels they don't owe anyone _anything_ , Hinata you better watch yourself, he might not take to kindly to _this_ , even if you are his daughter," Neji stated motioning to both of them,

Neji then headed back to the front of the line taking his place with the other Second branch members of the clan. Hinata looked down at him

"we're going to stick together right fluffy?" she asked, doubt flickering in her eyes before determination crept back into those lavender colored eyes.

Naruto barked and wagged his tail, doing his best to play his role as a normal and average dog while also comforting Hinata. She smiled once more and scratched behind his ears, and honostly it felt good if not strange to feel that way about it.

Near sunset of that day, they finally arrived at the gates of Konoha. Seeing his home once more, lit up but the burning fires of natural light glowing off of the rocky cliff faces behind Konoha made Naruto pause. He closed his eyes and breathed in the familiar scents, now far stronger and sharper than before. The gentle curl of the breeze through his fur. He sighed out he was _home._

They filed slowly through the main gate the supply wagons and injured being taken to the hospital. Others were filing into orderly lines before Tsunade who was standing with Shizune holding Ton-ton. Two village elders were standing next to them, as well as Danzo. 

Naruto growled lowly in his throat when he saw the man. Hinata shushed him and prodded him towards the back, many people glanced over at him and Hinata, stunned at seeing a Hyuuga with what looked to be a wolf.

Naruto noted seeing Sakura approach Tsunade, the two talked with one another briefly before they hugged. Naruto saw how tightly Tsunade's fingers gripped Sakura. He could only guess that Tsunade was going through the same emotions she felt when she lost Dan and Nawaki. He wished he could tell her not to blame herself. Wised he could comfort her in any way...but he couldn't.

The Sensei and student split and looked at each other he could see small ovals of moisture at the edges of Tsunade's eyes, she scanned the faces all gathered.

Voice carrying out with strength and resolve she addressed them all.

"We will have a memorial for all of those fallen in this war in seven days' time, the information will be provided further when we have organized properly." Glancing downwards Tsunade scanned over the crowd.

"I am proud of all of you, you all have fought so valiantly and bravely, even though some of you have never had the experience of war."

Tsunade smiled softly as her tears that had hovered in her eyes began to roll softly down her face.

"Everyone of you should be proud of yourselves, and what have you accomplished." She spoke louder continuing. "This right now tells me that the will of fire which my grandfather the Third Hokage endowed in you is _strong_ , and will hopefully be burning brightly in all of your hearts for generations to come." She stated with a nod.

All gathered cheered and applauded her. Naruto felt happiness fill him, he hoped that even though Tsunade had lost him, the Hokage would find solace in other, in her student and her people. Perhaps that way she would remain strong too.

The ninja then started to break away and go wherever they needed to go, Naruto followed after Hinata down a nearby alleyway, headed towards the all too familiar scents of Ichiruka Ramen when Hirashi Hyuuga graced them with his presence.

He came around the corner a few followers of the main branch behind him.

"Hinata!" he yelled in a commanding voice causing both he and Hinata to freeze in place.

"What is this I hear of you adopting some mongrel half-wild mutt?" her father said with disdain, cold eyes wandering over him. Naruto moved closer to Hinata's side bracing himself not sure of what was going to happen next. Hinata, surprising him did something he wasn't expecting, instead of looking down or away like she always did, she lifted her jaw seeming to call upon an inner fire that had laid dormant within her all her life, only now just mustering within her to challenge the absolute authority her father wields.

She stuck her head up high, her body straightened out giving her a calm and strong look. Hinata's eyes showed defiance and challenge, a light never before seen in her eyes.

"You hear falsely father, I have adopted a great and magnificent beast, my new companion and friend." She said looking to him, Naruto felt pride fill him as he turned back to Hirashi.

"He is not half wild mutt, whoever said that is mistaken and half-witted to think this creature next to me is a wild animal." She quipped causing Hirashi's jaw to drop slightly, taken aback by his daughter's insolence.

A spark of anger took over the man's face as he glared at Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata, I am your _father_! I command you to get rid of that beast _now!_ " The man yelled his voice commanding and echoing in the air. The Hyuuga members behind Hirashi flickered their gazes between their head leader and Hinata.

Hinata shook her head, "I am not a little girl any more father, I can make my own decisions, you cannot control me anymore." Hinata pressed raising her own voice. At this time Naruto noted Kiba and a few other's of the rookie nine coming down the alleyway, they paused and glanced between Hinata and her father.

"I choose to keep him, you being my father does not change my mind." Hirashi went silent, an aura of absolute fury surrounding him, he brought his hands in front of him fisting them until his knuckles turned white.

"You will pay for your disobedience _GIRL!_ " he spat as he swiftly approached her. Hinata gasped and backed away bringing an arm up to block the incoming blow, but was to late. The sickening sound of skin slapping skin broke through the air, and Hinata was on the ground clutching a reddened cheek that undoubtedly would bruise.

Before Hirashi could hit her once more. Naruto acted as he leaped in between Hinata and Hirashi. He snapped at the Hyuuga leader his fur bristling. As he growled and bared his fangs.

Hirashi smirked and struck out towards him, Naruto allowed the blow, better than he versus Hinata. The pain felt like being struck by lightning but he had worst. He whimpered and fell to the ground in a heap. Hirashi laughing above him.

Hirashi looked down at his Hinata with a sneer. She lay behind him still a hand clutching her jaw she looked up to her father anger and betrayal in her eyes.

"You must choose my daughter." He said glaring down at her.

"This pathetic beast and a life disowned from the Hyuuga branch, or kill this _beast_ right here and now, and claim you right to be my heir." He stated motioning to Naruto who managed to push himself into a standing position once more.

Hinata sat confused for a second. Nauto met her eyes then whimpered. _'Don't do it Hinata, you are better than him'_ he thought to himself and wished he could speak to her.

Hinata's gaze hardened a look that he had never seen before taking over those gentle eyes.

 _Malice_ , pure unfiltered cold _hatred_ filled her eyes, it stunned him and also made him shiver. Where did this Hinata come from?

Hinata calmly stood up, all eyes on her. She brushed her clothes off before she looked at her father.

"I would rather _die_ with this beast and posses no name then to be _your_ caged heir" She spat, voice stern and strict and filled with fury.

Hirashi's for perhaps the first time in his life was taken off guard, it was evident all over his face. Hinata continued speaking, becoming more emboldened as she stepped forward. Naruto staggered to her side, snarling silently next to her.

"Mother was right to tell me to get away as soon as I can, how come I couldn't see until now?" Hinata asked out loud glaring still at her father. Her eyes saddened as she glanced away into the sky above. "Why did it take war and the loss...of someone dear to me to see this?" Hinata added softly, her voice cracking.

Hinata looked back up at her father.

"You want to know why mother _killed_ herself after Hinabi was born father?" She stated drawing gasps from everyone present. Few knew about how the Lady of the Hyuuga clan had died, most thought it was from something that happened during childbirth.

Even those in the main branch did not know the secret of how the mistress had died. Hirashi has had it covered all these years. But brave Hinata spoke, the truth unveiled by the words that slipped from her tongue.

Hinata then moved closer to her father "because she would have rather been dead than spend another second with _you_ " She spat voice hissing with venom.

"She hated _you,_ father! Hated how you treated her like an exotic bird in a cage...because that's all you do, you cage up all you love because you are _incapable_ of loving truly!" Hinata screamed at her father pointing towards him, shaking in rage and anger.

She stood there panting next to him, tears of anger streaming down her face. "It only took me until now to realize...that I hate you as well." She whispered out, losing her steam for a few seconds. She squared her shoulders and spoke sternly to her father who remained silent.

"I severe my bonds with you," she said easily enough, but Naruto knew she was probably in turmoil at doing this. She turned away from her father. Naruto remained facing the man, snarling and keeping him ay bay.

"Make Hinabi your little singing bird, cause this one is not _singing_ for you anymore." Hinata spat the last part out emphasizing it, Hirashi twinged slightly, then his face started to turn an angry purple as he contained the fury within him, he jutted a finger at her.

"You miserable wench!, I give you everything you ever wanted and this is how you pay me? Fine then! Live on the streets! Be without a name! if you really detest me that much just leave! We'll see how far you survive without the Hyuuga name!" Hirashi thundered out.

Before Hinata could say anything more Naruto let out a growl, it filled the air, a deep low ferocious growl. He looked up at Hirashi and bared his fangs as much as it could, his fur stood straight as an arrow, Hirashi wisely backed away.

"This is not over," Hirashi stated in disgust before he turned and left, his other clanmates following behind him their heads bowed.

Hinata smirked, softly stating "I'm free" before tilting her up to the sky and praying silently. After her prayers, she glanced down at him and gave him a soft smile. "You did good Fluffy...I'm so proud of you...thank-you" She stated. Naruto nudged his nose into her leg and she scratched him over his forehead.

The sound of footsteps made him turn his head to glance over at the others who had congregated nearby. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sakura staring worriedly at Hinata while Ino and Choji hung back unsure of what to do.

Hinata glanced around at them before she shrugged "I'm hungry, let's go have ramen." She stated then without a word she headed to Ichiraku ramen.

Silently the others followed after her, not knowing what to say or do.

He lapped up ramen from a bowl next to Hinata. Perhaps the best part about being in this form was the face you could just bury your face in your food and not worry about table manners.

Kiba and the rest eventually came in. Naruto ignored most of their conversation's he was fixated on ramen. Kiba was telling Hinata that she couldn't feed 'Fluffy' Ramen, was asking if she knew anything about raising a dog. Hinata gave him exasperated answers, it was clear she was beginning to ger overwhelmed at the questioning.

Sakura finally managed to get Kiba under control.

"I know you're asking all of this because you care Kiba...but please I've enough I am going through right now." She stated and Kiba went silent. Naruto lifted his head from his ramen and whined pushing into Hinata's leg trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry...if...if you want help with things...with Fluffy...or whatever...I'm here for you okay?" Kiba stated and Naruto picked up on a strange emotion that was growing between the two, a sense of trust and deeper friendship as Hinata smiled softly and nodded. The rest of the night they ate ramen and reminisced on old times, Sakura even bringing up stories of team seven that he had no idea she remembered or cared about.

* * *

After eating, they all left and headed out to their homes, Sakura had asked if Hinata wanted to stay over but Hinata told her she would find a hotel for the night, she needed to be alone for a bit.

Hinata sighed and walked next to Fluffy in silence, "let's go to the park" she said and headed in the direction. Naruto looked up to see storm clouds rolling in, _'this is not good'_ he thought to himself, sensing the pickup in the wind, and he could smell rain on the breeze.

They wandered into the park, it was vacant and quiet, only the rumble of thunder overhead. Naruto noticed Hinata pulling her jacket closer around her, shivering slightly as the wind had picked up about them.

"Perhaps I should find a hotel" Hinata mused pulling out her small pouch of money. Naruto whined in the back of his throat, he could tell there was not much there. Hinata peered into the pouch before she shook her head silently, a clap of thunder rolled out and rain began to spatter down from the sky.

Hinata slumped down on the stone park bench, shivering as the rain continued to pour down on her. He whined and scooted closer to her, pressing himself as close as he could to her hoping the warmth his fur gave would help her. He felt her bury her fingers in his fur, before lowering her head into his back, he could hear her sobs against the thunder.

It got darker and colder, while the rain began to fall even heavier from above Hinata got up and he followed after her hurriedly. There was a stone tunnel that went through a small hill within the park. They entered it and he shook water off of his pelt as Hinata huddled next to the wall curling herself in a ball, her head hanging limply in defeat.

 _'Well at least we will be dry?'_ he thought to himself as he curled up as tight as he could to Hinata, worryingly she felt chill to the bone. Eventually, Hinata crumpled around him and they slipped into an uneasy sleep, Naruto worried about how feverish Hinata smelt and felt.

* * *

A few hours later her body was convulsing into shivers, her skin was a sickly pale blue. Naruto swore and tried to shake her awake, but to no avail, so he quickly eased himself down and shifted Hinatas's limp form unto his back balancing it. He staggard under the weight at first, but he knew he had to get her to warmth and safety going through the mental map in his head he knew Kiba's clan was the closest.

Naruto took off and went as fast as he dared to, rain pelted his fur drenching him, but his second layer of fur kept him warm and dry, finally, he could see the clan gates ahead. He didn't see a sentry or guard and he couldn't really knock, so he did the only thing he thought of doing he howled for help. He threw his head back and tried to convey that something was wrong and he needed immediate help to come to him, it must have worked cause suddenly he heard the sound of three dogs barking, and soon voices, the door opened and a female with brown hair and eyes with the red-painted cheeks stepped outside.

She gasped and rushed to Hinata, Naruto eased her down, the female caught her, the three dogs he heard earlier growled at him but the women barked and yelled.

"Enough! he is our guest no dog is to touch him!" they whined and laid their ears back in submission backing away. She looked at him "dog, follow" she commanded he nodded and followed her as she rushed Hinata inside. Four other figures streaked across the yard. It was Kiba and Akamaru followed by a women with wild hair and a dog wearing an eye patch.

"Hana! What is…it" Kiba exclaimed eyes straining against the rain then he gasped.

"W-what happened!?" He yelled at Hana who shrugged.

"The dog howled for help, I heard him and came" Kiba quirked an eyebrow, and glanced down to Naruto.

"How did you know?" she shrugged once more.

"He sounded different, desperate, urgent, he had…a sort of plea in his voice, totally different from any of our dogs" Hana explained and Naruto nodded his head glancing at the still form of Hinata.

Kiba nodded "fine but we have to bring her in, she's got a fever no doubt" he commented before he turned to the other female present.

"Is that okay mother?" The Inuzuka asked. The woman nodded

"But what of her...dog?" Hana stated motioning to him.

To Naruto's surprise, the eye-patched dog stepped up and _spoke_ "I'll take him, to a place where none of the others will mess with him, the young ones, want always pick fights with strangers dogs" The three humans nodded in agreeance "very well Kuromaru." The older one stated and motioned for Hana and Kiba to head to the main house.

The large dog stepped up to him, he studied him with one eye, he made small noises but Naruto understood them

"You. follow. me" the dog commanded. Naruto looked at him and nodded, Kuromaru led him out of the rain to a small place that looked like a storage shed. He opened the door easily, Naruto watched how he did that so that he would be able to open doors later, then they stepped inside. There was a small bed on the floor, Kuromaru motioned to him

"You. Rest. Here." he said once more using the strange animal tongue.

Naruto turned to him "What of Hinata? When will I see her again?" Kuromaru seemed to jump in surprise.

"What…the! How can-"? Kuromaru stared at him "you are speaking at my level of expertise!, most dogs I know, can say simple words, _me, I, we, pack, food, attack, dodge, bed, and cat_ " he said listing examples.

Naruto shrugged "I am not a dog, I,…my father was a wolf, and my mother was a fox" Kuromaru looked him up and down then stated.

"Keep that fox part to yourself, if others hear, they will try and kill you, we detest foxes, even if you half-breed" Naruto flicked an ear.

"My name is Fluffy" Kuromaru barked in amusement "That is your human name, what is the name your mother give?" Naruto shrugged "I don't know" Kuromaru shook his head.

Then looked at him in disdain.

"You are the strangest canine I ever did see, half-wolf, half fox, no true name, and to top it off has intelligence compared to mine, incredible even my own pups didn't get that." Kuromaru paused, "I mean look at Akamaru, he only cares of food, I don't want to mention the others, it's too disgraceful" he shook his head Naruto quirked an ear

"You still didn't answer my question?" he alluded wanting to know if he would see Hinata once more. Kuromaru shot his head up.

"Right, sorry, lost I get sometimes, human Hinata will be given a bath and food, then a rest, in the morning maybe, you can see her" Kuromaru explained. Naruto nodded "thank-you Kuromaru" he stated bowing his head slightly the dog sniffed at him.

"You sure you are canine?" Naruto froze before he coughed and shrugged off the question choosing to go to the pillow

"One more thing Kuromaru?" he asked as he curled up into a ball on the pillow bed. Kuromaru looked at him

"Yes?" The dog asked.

"How is it you speak so the humans can understand you?" he asked genuinely wanting to know.

Kuromaru swelled his chest in pride "It took a lot of work, but find I did, a way to speak to me human" Naruto looked at him "is it teachable?" Kuromaru looked shocked once more.

He stepped closer to him "why? To what end would be of use to speak human for you?" Naruto stood.

"Because I want to help Hinata! I am all she has now! I need to be able to speak to her, because..." He trailed off then remembered Sasuke, lightning struck outside, the sky shaking as if a god had pounded his fists upon it. Kuromaru jumped at the sound, Naruto spoke to the startled Kuromaru.

"A bigger storm is coming, and this storm is like nothing Konoha has ever seen" Kuromaru just stared at him "tell you I will, show you I can, but you alone can learn, on own way, smart to me you seem, I believe you can figure out" Kuromaru walked to the door then turned back to him

"Stay here you will and with humans to train you, then storm you will survive through" Kuromaru walked out then leaving Naruto alone to hear the sound of rain falling heavily against the roof.


End file.
